


I Love You 5000

by indigotheturtle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confident Will, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, flustered alex, pov switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotheturtle/pseuds/indigotheturtle
Summary: “Merry Christmas, mate.” The Northerner approached the shorter man with outstretched arms. Alex met him halfway and tried not to swoon when Will’s arms wrapped around his small frame.“Merry Christmas,” Alex muttered into Will’s sturdy chest. All Alex could see was the overwhelming shade of blue that was Will’s ugly sweater, but he never wanted to let go.or: Will has had enough of Alex not getting the deeper meaning of his big gestures and decides to just go for it.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	I Love You 5000

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! If you got the Marvel reference in the title, I'm sorry, I'm not funny T_T
> 
> Anyways I've been super sad about the lack of fics for this pairing, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write something. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alex felt a rush of warmth as he watched his mates lug in mountains of pristinely wrapped gifts. The array of red and green hues was almost sickening. 

“That looks like shit,” George commented after he saw Alex’s sorry excuse for wrapping paper holding together his sporadic assortment of gifts. 

Alex chuckled,“I wouldn’t say that if I were you, mate.” A shit-eating grin spread across his features, “They are _your_ gifts.”

Rather than replying, the smaller man simply groaned and continued piling on gifts to James’ already sizable stash. Whether he muttered a few cuss words under his breath was neither here nor there. 

“Hey! Y’alright?” Will asked once Alex entered the seating area. A heavy hand weighed on his shoulder in greeting. Will had always been touchy, especially with Alex. The younger man couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks pink. It had been a while since they had seen each other in person, which meant it had been a while since Alex had to regulate his very-not-straight-feelings for Will. 

“Where are all your gifts?” Alex questioned, hoping to distract from his flustered state. 

Dark green eyes darted nervously to something in the distance, “We’ll get to that.” 

*  
*  
*

After James’ extravaganza of gift-giving and thirty copies of Garfield on DVD, Will volunteered to have the gifts he bought opened next. Only, there was nothing laying at Alex’s feet like there was for everyone else. 

His heart fluttered and furrowed as Will sat him down in his chair and played the roulette video. The laptop heated his shaking knees while a blur of black and red spun on the screen.

“It’s all on black!” video-Will enthusiastically yelled at the camera. Surely, he wouldn’t have? Did Will really get nothing for Alex? A jittery hand squeezed his shoulder as the ball landed on black.

“I got you 5000 pounds worth of gifts!” Will practically skipped behind curtains and returned carrying a never-ending stream of silvery boxes. They practically glinted under the studio lights. 

To say the least, Alex was flattered, but at the same time, he felt overwhelmed with a sinking feeling. As he unwrapped gift after gift, each one being as well thought out as the other, Alex realized Will was probably only doing this for the video. There was no deeper meaning to it all. In fact, he would’ve gotten Alex _nothing_ if the ball had landed on red!

His eyes watered as he tossed aside some tissue paper to reveal the Gucci headband. He was in love with Will. There was no one as thoughtful, caring and charming as that Northerner.

A bit of hesitance consumed Alex as he unwrapped the final gift. He didn’t want this moment of overflowing joy to end. Nonetheless, he plastered on a smile as he revealed a shiny, new PS5. Will really had gone overboard. 

“Merry Christmas, mate.” The Northerner approached the shorter man with outstretched arms. Alex met him halfway and tried not to swoon when Will’s arms wrapped around his small frame. 

“Merry Christmas,” Alex muttered into Will’s sturdy chest. All Alex could see was the overwhelming shade of blue that was Will’s ugly sweater, but he never wanted to let go. 

Sadly, the embrace was over before he had the chance to drink it in, and Alex miserably returned to his chair. He took a lengthy swig of whiskey once he sat back down. 

*  
*  
*

James and George were loading their immaculate collection of gifts into the trunk of an Uber. The smaller man was flushed head-to-toe in an angry shade of red, his rage even more apparent now that he’d taken off his mask. 

“I can’t believe you bought me such shite, Alex!” George gumbled. 

“Come on man,” James cut in, carrying a box of movies,”It’s not like you bought me anything better. What the fuck am I going to do with 30 copies of Garfield?”

George didn’t say another word after that. Alex watched as they somehow managed to squeeze 5000 pounds worth of gifts into the tiny trunk. That was, until he was startled by an arm around his shoulder. 

“Since those two are filming a video at James’ I thought we could share an Uber home” Will muttered next to his ear, “Save money and all.” All of Alex’s speech capabilities withered into dust the second Will came too close, so he simply nodded in agreement. 

After a mere tap on Will’s phone, a shiny black car was pulling up into the studio driveway five minutes later. They passed the time in an awkward silence as they waited. Alex didn’t know what to say, and neither did Will, it seemed. Instead the shorter man surveyed the gifts laying at their feet. 

The door opened with a satisfying click, and Will gestured for Alex to get in. Alex climbed into the back seat until he was pressed up against the window on the other side. As far away from Will as possible. He almost jolted when he felt a warm body brush against his. 

Blue eyes widened in surprise as they searched Will’s for an explanation as to why he decided to sit in the middle seat. 

“S’cold,” he offered, shrugging off Alex’s questioning gaze. Alex shook his head in disbelief and leaned his head back against the leather of the seat. The car swerved out of the parking lot and the flashy lights of London blurred against the night sky. Before he knew it, his eyes fluttered shut and his head landed on something sturdy. 

_Alex was on a roll. He was firing off one witty line after another, and Will was playing along like the perfect comedic accomplice he was. It had been a while since Will had brought him on to S2W, but Alex was back and ready to read Reddit posts._

_Time slurred by as they scrolled through r/creepypms and Alex slouched in relief when he heard Will start doing the outro. Being funny was draining. He caught the larger man’s eyes as he was promoting his merch and suddenly, he paused._

_A large hand clamped onto his shoulder and Will started leaning towards him. What was Will doing? He leaned closer and closer until his breath ghosted over Alex’s face. Green eyes tilted down as Alex’s tongue anxiously swiped over his lips. The hand on his shoulder lifted and hesitantly hovered over the curve of his cheek. Was Will going to kiss him?_

_Dark brown eyelashes fanned out over Alex’s cheeks as his eyes shut in anticipation. Something rough brushed against Alex’s lips, but it was gone as soon as he came. The sound of Will’s chair swivelling away was like a slap in the face._

_“Erm… You had a loose thread on your sweatshirt” Will explained behind the hands covering his face._

_What?_

_“Oh, alright mate.” Alex followed his reassurance with a beaming smile. If only Will knew of the storm brewing under his pearly whites._

_Sure, he’s had straight friends make passes at him before, but he always thought Will would never do that. Because in the end, they always regretted it._

_“Listen, Al” Will muttered. “I think we should stop doing S2W videos together.”_

_Was Will really that disgusted after what happened? So much so that he can’t even film videos with Alex anymore?_

_After Will’s half-hearted explanation on how he had different plans for S2W, Alex left Will’s flat with stooping shoulders and an even more stooping confidence. Will couldn’t even look him in the eyes!_

_Alex went drinking that night._

“Al.” A gentle nudge shook him awake. “We’re here.”

Alex finally came to his senses enough to realize he was practically drooling on Will’s shoulder. 

“Sorry.” Alex murmured, sleep still hanging heavy on his voice. 

Will chuckled, “It’s fine, mate.” 

Will opened the door and got out and Alex rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and followed. 

“Oh!” Will suddenly shouted “I left my camera last time I filmed with George. Can I come round yours and get it?”

“Course, mate” Alex smiled.

They dragged their overworked feet through the lobby and into an elevator. Blue eyes shifted to their shoes as the elevator climbed higher and higher. They zeroed in on Will’s shiny new Roblox shoes he’d been gifted by James.

“Uh...” Alex tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, “Thanks for the gifts n’ all. They were actually really thoughtful.” 

Will met his wandering gaze and a soft smile crinkled in his eyes.

Alex continued, “I know it must have been hard to buy gifts for someone you hate.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Uh oh, Will sounded angry. 

The dinging elevator saved Alex from having to reply and the smaller man leaped out and began speed walking to their apartment, not willing to face Will.

“Oh, no you don’t” was all Alex heard before he was slammed into the hallway wall. Will towered over him and was panting heavily. Alex tried to push him away, but Will grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. 

“Please tell me,” he said between breaths, “How you could possibly think I could hate you.”

Alex wasn’t sure if it was the silence between them, or the tension in the air, or Will pinning him to the wall like some scene from a porno, but Alex burst out crying. 

Shock passed through the Northerner’s features before Alex was being pulled into a tight embrace. Alex sniffed against Will’s shoulder. 

“You don’t even want to film videos with me anymore.” Will’s arms wrapped around Alex’s waist, they were so close that their bodies were pressed up against one another. 

“That’s not true” Will whispered into Alex’s ear. If Alex had been in the right state of mind, he might just have melted on the spot. 

“Then why haven’t you been able to even _look_ at me ever since-” Alex hiccuped, “Ever since you tried to…” he trailed off. 

The unspoken cracked in the scarce space between them. 

“Because…” Will said firmly, “All I want to do is look at you.”

And then he bridged the gap between them, his lips crashing into Alex’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be in Will's POV and it might get a little _steamy_
> 
> If you ever have any fic prompts for this pairing, please drop them in the comments!! I'm always looking for more ideas for this pairing.


End file.
